


Graduation Day

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Graduation, M/M, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe celebrate Gabriel's graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

            Gabriel sat nervously in his allotted seat. He was the only one out of his family graduating that day, and had been placed between two people he didn't know. He looked around at the family and friends of the students gathering towards the back end of the hall, trying to find Sam and his family in the blur of colour.

            Sam had been staring at Gabe since he saw him process in with the rest of his class. He knew Gabe probably couldn't find him, but he kept looking at him anyway.

            Gabriel managed to spot his family; his two other brothers and one sister, that was, and waved at them when he realised they were looking in his direction. Cas, Michael and Anna waved back; Lucifer just smirked. Gabriel continued looking for Sam, wondering if he was running late.

            The principal was rambling on about the spirit of the school that will live on in its graduates or something like that, but Sam wasn't paying attention. He was only here for Gabe.

            Having given up on his quest for his boyfriend in the sea of people crowding into the hall, Gabriel swiveled back around to face the stage up front. He only half-listened as the people sat onstage made their way to the podium to deliver a variety of boring yet intellectual speeches.

            Sam gave a weak chuckle at some of the jokes the valedictorian made and then they started calling names. The graduating class lined up by the stage, row by row, and Sam eagerly awaited the N's.

            Gabriel rose to his feet and followed the rest of his row to the side of the stage, where he stood waiting as each student went up and received their diplomas. His hands were sweating, and he tried to inconspicuously wipe them on his rented gown so they wouldn't be warm and uncomfortable for when he was handed his degree. He searched the crowd, now seated, for Sam again and managed to spot his boyfriend. His shoulders relaxed, and he smiled as he followed the line closer to the stage.

            When Gabriel's name was called, Sam cheered loudly, clapping his hands and stomping his feet in a show of pride.

            Gabriel could hear Sam's cheering, a lot louder than the rest of the applause in the hall, as he walked forward to the podium as his name was called. There he accepted his diploma from the principal and shook the elderly man's hand, before moving forward to shake hands with the rest of the people on stage; the superintendent, and a number of members of the school board. He looked to the crowd where Sam was seated, and the beaming smile on his boyfriend's face made him break out into a grin.

            Sam sat through the rest of the ceremony impatiently. He wanted to hug Gabe and tell him how proud he was.

            Gabriel took his seat and waited for the rest of his classmates to get their diplomas. He cheered when Kali got hers, and by then there weren't many to go. He watched until the last student got their diploma, then the principal gave them a short congratulatory speech and then they were available to go and see their families.

            Sam ran through the crowd to get to Gabriel. He found him talking with Kali. "Congratulations you two," he said, his smile wide.

            'Thanks,' Gabriel smiled. Kali did the same before wandering off to find Baldur. Gabriel surged forwards to sweep Sam up into his arms. 'Hi,' he breathed before pulling back so he was able to kiss his boyfriend.

            Sam hugged and kissed him back. "Hi," he laughed and then became serious. "I'm so proud of you."

            Gabriel nodded, smiling as he placed his hands on Sam's hips. 'Thank you.'

            The moment was interrupted by Gabe's family and Sam pulled away reluctantly.

            Gabriel quickly gave Anna a hug and shook hands with his three brothers. They each took turns to congratulate him, and Gabriel beamed at the praise. Michael turned to Sam, noticing that Gabriel was holding his hand. 'Hello,' he smiled politely.

            "Sam," he introduced himself, holding out his free hand.

            'I'm Michael, Gabriel's oldest brother.' He introduced the rest of the Novak family briefly, 'That's Lucifer, Castiel, and Anna.'

            Sam dropped his hand when he realized no one was going to shake it. "Good to meet you," he said, shyly.

            'I take it you're Gabe's boyfriend,' Anna asked, smiling. She tuned to Gabriel. 'How come we haven't been told about him?'

            'Because you haven't called me in months,' Gabriel offered. He gave Sam's hand a gentle squeeze.

            Sam shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he watched the exchange. Lucifer was staring intently at Sam, and it made Gabriel feel uncomfortable. Michael, however, said, 'We've all been busy. It's nice to meet him now though.' Anna nodded in agreement. 'I like him,' she said, smiling at Sam. 'Why don't you guys come round for dinner soon?'

            Sam felt a little weird at the idea and looked at Gabe, trying to convey that through his gaze.

            Gabriel looked at Sam. There was something about the other boy's look that made him feel uneasy. He turned back to his sister. 'Maybe not right now. I have a load of stuff to sort out now, seeing as how I've graduated and all.'

            Anna looked forlorn and Lucifer's grin widened. 'Alright then.' Michael's focus switched from his brother to Sam .'It was nice meeting you.'

            "You too," Sam said with forced politeness.

            Michael congratulated his younger brother once more before turning to the rest of the Novak family. 'I think we should get going. We have a bit of a drive ahead of us.'

            'I call shotgun!' Anna cried out. Cas sighed and agreed that she could sit up front. The Novaks all said their goodbyes to Gabriel and Sam before walking out of the hall. Castiel lingered behind.

            'Congrats again, Gabriel,' he said in his gruff voice. 'And it was nice meeting you Sam. I hope the two of you are happy together.'

            "Thank you," Sam said, a small but genuine smile on his face.

            Castiel smiled, which was rare, before turning back and leaving Gabriel and Sam alone. Gabriel sighed and turned to face his boyfriend. 'I'm so sorry.'

            "It's fine," Sam said, "they're your family, and at least they came, right?"

            'I'd rather they hadn't. Cas is okay, but Lucifer and Michael are both just dicks. Anna's not all too bad, but she has her moments of horror. I'm surprised that they all managed to stop fighting to make it.'

            "My dad didn't come to Dean's graduation at all," Sam said, sadly, "and I know he won't be at mine either."

            'Crap, I'm sorry,' Gabriel said. 'He sounds like a major asshole.'

            "Yeah, he is," Sam said, "but that's not your fault."

            'I know. Still, it sucks that you have to have someone like that as a father figure.' Gabriel pulled Sam in for a hug.

            "You didn't exactly win the family lottery either," Sam said, hugging him back.

            'No, but I have you, which has to count for something,' Gabe replied.

            "You have me," Sam confirmed, "as long as you'll have me."

            'Forever is a long time to be in my company,' Gabriel warned, smiling.

            "I'd be more than happy to have you forever," Sam said, "you know that." He thought about the stone he gave Gabe and the graduation present for him that was burning a hole in his pocket.

            'Good,' Gabriel smiled, 'because that's how long I want you for.' He pulled back from the hug so he was able to give Sam another kiss.

            "I have something for you," Sam said, "but I want to give it to you in private."

            Gabriel looked around. 'There's not much to do here, so we could head back to mine. I think Kali said she was going round to Baldur's tonight, so we have the place to ourselves.'

            "Okay," Sam said with a smile. He was getting nervous, but this was Gabe, and Gabe always calmed him down.

            Gabriel took hold of Sam's hand and, making sure he had his diploma, pulled his boyfriend out to the school parking lot and to his car.

            Sam fidgeted in the car the whole way back to Gabe's.

            Gabriel noticed Sam's uneasiness but said nothing about it, hoping that it would be explained when they got back to his. He pulled up in his parking spot outside the apartment and got out of the car before walking over to Sam's side and pulling his boyfriend gently into the complex with him.

            They sat on the couch and Sam put his hand in his pocket, feeling the gift there. "Before I give you your gift," he said, "I want you to know that it can mean whatever you want it to mean, just tell me so we're on the same page, okay?"

            Gabriel nodded slowly, trying not to let confusion mould his features. 'Okay, I'll tell you.'

            Sam pulled the ring from his pocket and held it in his palm between himself and Gabriel.

            Gabriel studied the silver band in his boyfriend's palm, unsure of what to make of it. He picked it up warily, spinning it between his fingers. Then he looked up at Sam. 'Aren't you a little young to be getting married?' he said jokingly. Jokes were his defense mechanism; he wasn't sure what to make of the ring. 'Wow, I... It's beautiful, Sam. Where did you get it?' He looked down at it, before placing it on his left ring finger, testing the size.

            "I just got it from a pawn shop," Sam said with a shrug. "Obviously, I can't get married, not yet and not legally to you ever," he said, "but if you want it to mean that someday we will, then that's what it means. It's up to you."

            Gabriel tried hard to fight the tears threatening to fill his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. He nodded. 'Yeah. Yes. I want it to mean that someday we will.'

            Sam let the tears fall from his eyes as he pulled Gabe into a hug. "I love you so much."

            Gabriel stated crying too as he held onto Sam. 'I love you lots too.'

            "We need to celebrate," Sam said, pulling away and wiping the tears from Gabe's face.

            Gabriel nodded as he wiped the tears from Sam's face. 'What shall we do then?'

            "Make love to me?" Sam asked.

            'I'd love to,' Gabe said. 'Where? In bed?'

            "Yeah," Sam agreed, taking his hand.

            Gabriel walked with Sam to his bedroom, stopping short just before they reached the bed. He turned so he was facing his partner, and leaned in so he could give Sam a long, unhurried kiss before his hands moved to tug the hem of Sam's shirt up.

            "I love you," Sam whispered, almost afraid that talking too loudly would ruin the moment.

            'I love you too,' Gabriel whispered back. He gently pulled Sam's shirt up until it came off over his head, at which point he discarded it gently onto the floor.

            Sam unzipped Gabe's robe before reaching up and cupping his face. He traced his cheekbones and his nose, smoothed the creases in his forehead and gently touched his eyelids before skimming his fingers over his lips. "You are so beautiful."

            Gabriel looked down briefly, trying to hold back new tears in his eyes as Sam touched him. He looked back up, into big hazel eyes full of an infinite supply of kindness and compassion. He smiled gently. 'Thank you. You're extremely handsome too.'

            Sam wiped away the tears from Gabe's eyes, smiling down at him.

            'I'm pretty sure your smile could bring about world peace,' Gabriel said as he languidly moved to unbuckle Sam's belt and unzip his jeans.

            Sam laughed, "I really doubt that, but the only peace I care about is yours."

            'It's true,' Gabe insisted as he pulled Sam's trousers down. 'And I'm very peaceful. But also kinda in the mood.'

            "Yeah, me too," Sam agreed, stepping out of his slacks.

            Gabriel quickly pulled off his robes and rid himself of his shirt so that both he and Sam were now stood in their boxers. He placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips before whispering, 'Get on the bed, if you please.'

            Sam climbed onto the bed without breaking eye contact with Gabe. "That's all you were wearing under your robe?" he asked.

            'Yup,' Gabriel replied as he climbed on top of Sam so that their bare chests were touching, 'I find that the air circulation actually feels pretty good.' He began to kiss Sam, first on the lips, then trailing downwards; from his neck, down to his chest, and all the way down the vast expanse of muscle until he reached the hem of Sam's boxers.

            Sam sighed happily, relaxing under Gabe's attention.

            Gabriel peppered kisses all along the edge of Sam's underwear, which he slowly began to pull down. He looked up at his partner. 'Could you hand me the lube?'

            Sam reached over and pulled the lube from the drawer. He handed it to Gabe with a smile.

            Gabriel smiled back at him before he lowered Sam's boxers completely, pulling them off with some help from Sam. Then he popped open the lid of the tube and squirted some of the gel out before putting the closed tube to the side and spreading the lube across his fingers.

            Sam was still only half-hard, too happy and relaxed to let his arousal spike so soon. He reached down and stroked Gabe's hair.

            Gabriel slowly kissed Sam's thighs, sometimes nipping them gently before he took Sam's semi in his mouth, slowly sucking it until it was erect.

            "Gabe," Sam sighed, tangling his hands in his hair.

            Gabriel lifted his mouth from Sam's cock, mindful of the grip on his hair. He kept his head low as he inserted the first finger, placing more kisses on the sensitive skin of Sam's thighs.

            Sam let out a tiny moan, relaxing further into the bed. He was so content that all he was thinking about was Gabe.

            Gabriel curled the first finger a couple of times before adding in another. He scissored them slowly, letting his partner adjust to the feeling of being stretched, as he always did. Slowly, he added in a third, listening to the little noises of contentment that Sam was making.

            Everything felt so good and Sam was so happy, but he needed to kiss Gabe. "Kiss," he said, simply, not trusting himself to make it through a whole sentence.

            Gabriel grinned, and leaned upwards as far as he could without removing his fingers so that he could place his lips on top of Sam's, grasping one of Sam's hands with his own free one.

            Sam smiled into the kiss, letting it linger as long as possible. When they finally pulled apart, he said "I'm ready," reaching down and giving Gabe's cock a few slow strokes.

            Gabriel extracted his fingers slowly and moved so he was aligned with Sam. He pushed in past the layer of muscle, not wanting to go too fast, trying to hold the moment. Every moment of it had to be passionate, caring; a sign of his love for Sam.

            Sam sighed and threw his head back, clutching Gabe as close as he could.

            Gabe kept going until he couldn't push in any further. Then he pulled back, creating a pace, his forehead gently pressed against Sam's and their hands still clasped together at one side.

            Sam reached up with his other hand and cupped Gabriel's face again. "Could touch you forever."

            Gabriel smiled as he continued slowly thrusting. 'Same. You feel so good.'

            Sam shook his head, "don't mean just sex."

            'I don't either,' Gabe replied. 'You feel good whether we're having sex or kissing or hugging or even just holding hands.'

            "I love you," Sam said, smiling widely and pulling Gabe in for another kiss.

            'I love you too,' Gabriel said quietly as he drew back so that their lips were almost touching, looking straight into Sam's eyes.

            Sam melted under the intensity of Gabe's gaze and felt is arousal grow.

            Gabriel picked up pace, thrusts becoming faster as he took in the sensations around him; the air was heavy with the smell of sweat and the sound of skin on skin contact. Sam was all he could taste, and he didn't ever want to let go of it.

            "Gabe," Sam chanted his name over and over until he came with a sob, tears falling from his eyes.

            Gabriel kissed Sam, long and needy as he thrust a few more times before climaxing too. He used the thumb of his spare hand (the one that wasn't in Sam's) to wipe away the tears collecting beneath his boyfriend's eyes before he slowly pulled out.

            "just, hold me for a while?" Sam asked, his voice catching in his throat.

            'Sure thing,' Gabriel said soothingly, moving to lay beside Sam. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's frame the best he could, making shapes with his thumb across the tanned skin beneath it. He kissed Sam's shoulder gently.

            "I’m sorry," Sam sniffled, "I'm happy, I shouldn't be crying like this."

            'Shh,' Gabriel cooed, 'it's okay. You're allowed to cry and be happy, it's fine.'

            "Thank you," Sam said, "for everything."

            'You're welcome,' Gabe replied. 'Thank you too.'

            "and thank you for not arguing about my thanking you," Sam laughed.

            Gabriel huffed a small laugh. 'No problem. Anything for you, Sam.'

            They laid together for a long time, but Sam didn't doze off once. He kept looking at Gabe and touching him, sometimes entwining their fingers or playing with the ring on Gabe's left hand, sometimes just trailing light touches down his arm or chest. Gabriel was his forever, and he was happier and more at peace than he had ever been.


End file.
